Behind the reason
by gracia bella
Summary: Everyone said that school reflects every character of people. What would happen if a school that looked perfect at a high cost with a quality student turned out to have something darker and could make a student want to kill himself? This is what i will tell you. I will uncover one.Revealing one by one that maybe you guys i'm just silent but all this time i'm watching you guys...


Suspect 5 (sweetest drama)

"I paid the price for the wrongs i've done.

David. Welcome to your part.

Maybe you asked me why I wrote you here. You ask what you do so that I write here. You'll understand if you keep reading David ...

First of all we will start from grade 7, where we first met.Well to be honest, nothing special. Just like new people acquaintances, we just like that, ask the name and then busy with their respective affairs after that. If back in those days, honestly nothing special from you. I just see you just as a quiet guy.Probably because it first entered, re-adapted, so you're still too embarrassed to show your true attitude.

Do not feel time goes quickly without realizing it. Although time has passed, our relationship is still nothing special, just as a classmate. But things have changed since we sat together with our class guardian.Our relationship is initially only limited to classmates, chatting was only important, all changed when chosen to sit together.

The more I get to see your personality. The more I get to know you. The more we often make teachers growled because we are too busy to chat with our own topic. Days turn into weeks.Weeks we passed as usual, chatting without looking at the teacher. Thanks to the seated seang incident who would have thought we could be very close even you began to tell the secret of your private secret that I do not know. You tell it without seeming to care whether I'm going to divulge it or not.Maybe you are the type of person like that or maybe you already trust me, i dont know.You told me about your feelings about a girl at school that I assumed was probably the first person to make you love her in the first year of junior high.

You tell how you first got to know him, tell your affinity, tell you how to exchange messages via text messages.That is the beginning of everything about us, where at that time there was still no problem complicate us both, where I was listening to your complaints really as a friend.

Our closeness is getting closer to where I really did not predict it. Damn to all those teachers, did they know that we will be so close to the end so they're setting us ?.Because of our increasingly unexpected closeness, out of nowhere, I get your birthday date. Then somehow that time my mind told me to do birthday suprise party for you and I also obey.

Nothing feels your birthday is getting closer. All the preparations I have brought from home. Yep, the stale mayonaise.My mind is full of cunning reason to bully you. My eyes like I can not wait to see the clock home to immediately menjaili mu. The time came. I told all your friends to get to where I had planned. The time is late.When you get to that place, without aba aba even I immediately watered you with mayonnaise rotten without you knowing it.

After all this has become a mess and mayonnaise is scattered all over your body, you cleanse your body and I still remember in your face that happy smile.Smiling as you say that will revenge you on my birthday. From then on I always wait for my birthday to be impatient.

My birthday finally arrived. Since the beginning of the lesson I've been able to see your smile full of ignorance and I also pretend not to know not to let you down.The hour finally arrives, and your friends finally take me to a place you have planned. Honestly I can not hide my smile from my face that I know you will do a birthday suprise party for me but I pretend not to know.When I do my acting scene like a shocked person, suddenly I feel a rotten egg in my head and all the people follow me to pelt flour. Everything has changed since the incident. Everything is different since the incident.

In the 8th grade, I began to feel you were starting to move away from me.Maybe I thought you were more comfortable with your friends than me so I did not care about it. Even I do not care about the widening distance between us. Without my knowing, there is a certain reason behind our widening estrangement ..

The ninth grade finally arrived. The period in which we have become the most senior.As before in grade 8, the distance is even wider without me caring. But things change when I take you to the festival that night.

That night. The night when my parents left.At first I was just thinking fun to invite you to go to the festival event is busy talking about people and you also answer yes without hesitate as if you already know I will take you away. Due to transportation problems, you also offer me how if you pick me up. Without thinking I answered yes.After you pick me up, on the trip as usual I talk to myself, I'm noisy myself. I asked you various questions from around you to continue the school where up to the latest gossip that is being discussed by many students.

Upon arriving at the festival, we decided to try the ice cream that was booming. Ice cream cookie dragon.After a long queue we finally got it. The night I thought would be a long walk turned out instantly when I got a call from my housekeeper. Because of panic I finally decided to ask you to take me home. After arriving at the gate of my house, just like a friend I say thanks to you.But without realizing it you want more than that ...

Arriving at home I as usual continue our chat in chat. But the longer I feel myself pulling away from you without me realizing and making you disappointed ...

After a few months of the festival's events, we perform like normal routines.In a Geography lesson, precisely during the presentation, our Geography teacher asks a trivial question about the two of us that I never expected to change everything. The teacher asks if we both have a relationship aka dating. Immediately I denied it but I still remember you did not answer anything. You just shut up. Then the more time goes everything has changed since then. Everything is different.I can not think of you as a friend anymore since the teacher's question ..

From that moment on I began to feel an awkward feeling. I started to feel more of my friends. I'm beginning to feel that I like you more than friends. I want you more. Damn to that teacher. Because of her i feel something different for you until now.

I too slowly went crazy.I'm looking for everything about you. I started craving for you. But things have changed since I found out you were dating the 'girl'. I say if I'm disappointed, honestly I'm disappointed. Because I feel unfair. I've known the outside in you but you choose a girl who is even just close to you because she is doing pdkt. Not just there.When you call to tell your true feelings to Miranda, I'm sorry. Honestly I'm really sorry. I do not know for a long time that you want more of us but I'm not sensitive. I guess I'm busy with myself so I do not care that you keep a taste of me. I want to go back to that festival.I want the time machine to get back but that's just my expectations. I can not change everything. If I had a chance with him, I missed it. No, I did not miss it. I threw it away ...

Day of day I buried my hurt feelings every see you with 'that girl'.Although I do not see you in school together, but all the banter of the cie cie that leads to you makes me even hoter but I realize my position. I can not force it. After all it's all too late. Stupidly I still hope you have that feeling until now. I do not know if you still have it or I just played with my expectations.Sometimes I wonder if you like me with my personality or you just want my 'body' only. Because when Miranda asks you why you like me, you just shut up. The silence is still haunting me to this day.

After holding back to see and hear the funny jokes cie cie it for 3 months, you were finally broken.Well I sin because I'm happy because it's not sad because after researching your gestures during the courtship, I do not see the charisma among you and you even choose close to me so make me ask whether you still like me this is still Cuman imagination. I'm running out of my time to think about it. You are mysterious.You can not be read so it makes me fall again. Makes me even more addicted to chasing you. Maybe I behave like this because I'm not ready to let you go. You are the one who brought love to life again after so long only occupied by guys fuckboys guy. My mind always asks why you can not be love that happens? Why are you still in my mind ?.Your motion that sometimes gives you the sign you like me sometimes not only makes my hopes prolong that will not happen. I want you to say the word you want to say first when I'm not sensitive in front of me. My feelings say that you will come back to my life after all this and I do not want you back when I have forgotten you.When I've been with others ...

I will wait for you but do not know how long. Everything about you makes me addicted just like a drug which is a bad thing. David, please tell me that u still got a flame for me.

Although I finally found out that I had been only deceived by my expectations, at least I did not regret it.Why? Because you're the only drama that i enjoy, that i love. You're the only mess that i love. I know that i can not make you not let go but i do not blame you because i hurt you before.

I hope you know how i feel about you. Believe me, I chased you more than when you chased me.When you still have that feeling that until now if I'm sensitive, I'll be proud to call you 'mine' but i guess i'm too late right? But sometimes there's nothing left to do but move on :)

I hope you enjoy this David, i hope you understand how deep i love you. Even when i'm gone, i still miss our moments and i still love you.

Keep reading if you want to find the truth.


End file.
